New verson of Transformers G1 season three
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Title says it all..Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Heya people Soniccouples10 here! with another story this oine co written by my friend MissCHsparkle! this is the alternat version of Transformer G1 season three So sit back and relax and read We don't own the Cannon characters Hasbro does! and the OCs belong to me enjoy!.**

It was a calm day on the cybertron city on earth , well..calm minus the shouting of 'CRUSHER! BLANCE' as said twins were running from Jazz who was covered in neon green paint.

"Crusher why I let you talk me into this!?" Blance shouted to her brither as they ran from the older cybertronian.

"Cause Flare was watching and you wanted to help cheer him up!" Crusher replied,they were trying to cheer up their friend and seeing anything like comedy always cheered the twelve yearold up.

"...Point"

He grinned back although Blance knew they'd be in big trouble if they got caught. But her brother was very good at convincing her to go along with these mad suddenly bumped into two figures,one was a mech with black and purple armor red optics,the other was a femme with the same color scheme as Optimus only with pigtails.

Tacnus and Spira grunted as the older twins rammed into them all four cybertronians falling to the ground.

"Ow, where are you off to in such a hurry?" demanded Spira.

"Your boyfriend's dad!" Was the reply as Blance pointed to Jazz who stopped next to them.

"No more running," he declared, grabbing the elder twins by their scruffs.

"IT WAS Crrusher's idea!" Blance yelped pointing to her twin.

"We were trying to cheer up flare with Comedy!" Crusher deffended.

"By humiliating me?"

"No by comedy in general" was the reply.

"Well, I didn't find it terribly funny," jazz said sternly. "Why didn't yah paint yourselves pink?"

"I am not messing with my paint job" Blance said bluntly as ner twin said "why didn't we think of that"

"Because there's no way I'm doing it," Blance exclaimed as jazz smiled evilly."What's your least favourite colours?"

"Neon green..why?" was the reply as Tacnus snickerd,the thirteen yearold didn't speak much but he let it be known about what he thought was funny or just smiled as Blance seemed to realise what he was implying.

"Nooo!" She screamed.

Crusher caught on and started struggling as Jazz dragged them off.

"We should see what's up with Flare,He's probably stuck in the medbay by First Aid again" Spira said to her twin who nodded as they headed to the medbay.

"Think Jazz will paint them?" she asked her brother who grinned.

"You bet he will, he never makes idle threats."

"Get a camera ready then" was the giggled reply as they reached the medbay entering.

"First aid come on can't I go habg out with my friends? " A pale red,white and pink mechling about twelve said with a sigh as he got scanned by his brother,the youngling had Soft armor syndrom so everyone of his brothers were abit protective..to protective at because his armor breaks easily Flare can hardly rough house with his friends.

"Maybe later," First Aid said as Flare growled, folded his arms and stamped his foot.

"It's not fair!" he shouted. "I want to go out, I don't want to stay in here all day."

"Let me guess you bleed again?" Tacnus asked gaining the younger youngling's attention.

"Yes and now I can't go outside!" The twelve yearold said glaring at his big brother,he wish his dad wasn't on a trip to cybertron right now and he can't ask his carrier she was buisy.

"And it's not fair," he added for good measure.

"I know it's not fair," First Aid sighed. "But for now, there's nothing we can do about it."Flare stomped his foot again as Spira walked over to him and said to first aid "What if me and Tacnus went outside with him we could make sure he diesn't get hurt"

"It's a nice thought Spira but how would you ensure nothing happens?" First Aid asked, hating to say it but he had to.

"We'll just go for a walk and not do anything rough," she promised. "Please, he needs to get outside."Flare was on his knees begging with a puppy dog look at his big brother "I promise I'll be carefull"

"Hmm," First Aid said with a frown. "Do you promise to be careful and to come in if you start bleeding?"

"I promise," he said with a firm nod.

"OK then you can go outside" the medic replied.

"Yes! Woo!" Flare said as he ,spira and Tacnus headed outside.

"Be careful," he called after them, wondering if they would listen. If only Ratchet was here, he knew how to be firm.

As the younglings walked outside Flare took a deep in take,it was great to be outside."Why did I have to get that stupid syndrome?" he asked aloud with a heavy sigh, it was so frustrating. He just wanted to be normal like everyone else."Why are some people born with glitches? Or other syndromes?" Tacnus said trying to show Flare he isn't the only one.

"I don't know," he said moodily. "Maybe someone out there is having a good laugh."

"I'm sure there's something that you can do despite your-I got a idea!" Spira said gaining the two mechs attention.

"Sis you forget Flare can't rough house" Tacnus said to his twin.

"I'm not talking about rough house why not the beach? Soft surfaces there"

"Yes I'd love the change of scenery hey lets ask my carrier if I can go she's right over by the wall" Flare said as they headed to were Arcee was with Springer & were discussing training schedules, even though the war was over, they still needed to know how to fight in case any invaders ever came to Earth or Cybertron. The adults glanced around as the kids ran over.

"Flare, what are you doing outside?" Arcee questioned her son.

"First Aid said it was OK,and can me,Spira and Tacnus go to the beach?" The twelve yearold asked ,he really needed to get out of the city for awhile.

"the beach?" she repeated with a slight frown.

"Please, it's got soft sand so I can't hurt myself," he said thought for son really hoped and prayed she'd let him go.

"Alright," she said at last, making all three younglings cheer. "But someone should go with you."

This made them all groan.

"Kup can you go with them?" the white and pink femme asked the old mech as the younglings groaned louder.

"No not Kup we'll hardly have anyfun" Flare groaned.

"You saying I don't know how to have fun?" he demanded, switching his cygar to the other side of his mouth.

"Yeah mr smoking hazard" the pale colored mechling said with a dry look and out a puff, he said. "What's my smoking got to do with anything?"

"I don't hang around smokers gramps" Flare said.

"Flare!" Arcee snapped sternly "Keep this attitude up you're going back inside"

the youngling drooped,he was sure smoking was bad habbit why would his carrier want him with a crabby old mech like him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I don't get why he smokes."

"It relaxes me now you want to go to the beach or not?" Kup asked gruffly as they left to the beach.

when they got there Flare looked around and entered the water with his friends.

"Stay close got it" the old mech said sitting on the sand minding the humans.

"Got it," they echoed as he made himself comfortable.

"I can't believe he came with us," Flare grumbled.

"Hey, at least your out," Spira reminded him as her brother nodded.

"yeah you're right" the twelve yearold said as he sat in the water,it felt good.

He poked at the sand with his feet and smiled at the feel of it. Stuff like this helped him forget that he had such an annoying medical condition.

Turning around he looked towards the ocean,maybe he could swim to deeper water? he seen other humans do it so it should be safe.

Flare looked at the others,Kup was lighting another cygar as Tacnus and Spira were splashing eachother...he dragged himself deeper before diving under neath.

He stared in wonder at the beautiful white sand that stretched out before him, it seemed to shimmer in a magical way. As he continued to stare, he saw a few fished darting about the place which made him carefully Flare moved deeper then started swimming around looking around he started seeing some bigger fish swimming by.

He started to move forward, he wanted to see more.

Author's note: Well that's part one lets see what happens next chapter bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**This Story was written by me and MissCHSparkle I Own the OCS and we don't own the cannon characters they belong to Hasbro!..This takes place right where the last one left off! **

He stoped when a dolphin swam by,this was fun.

Meanwhile Kup noticed Flare was gone."Hey, where's the kid gone?" he demanded, hauling himself to his then got close to the water two Spira and Tacnus who were now tickling eachother."Hey you two," he called. "Where's Flare?"The twins looked around and shrugged.

"He was there a minute ago" Tacnus said.

Spira looked around but noticed a shadow under the deeper water,then figured where Flare was and pointed "there he is"

"What the heck is he doing in there?" Kup exclaimed as he started forward to haul the young transformer out.

"Kup he's probably just swimming" Tacnus said.

In the water Flare was still swimming not noticing the green-grey mech walking towards was reached for the sand and scooping it up in his hands, watching as the grains floated away as they poured from his grip.'This is amazing ' he thought befor he was suddenly yanked from the water with a yelp."Hey!" he exclaimed before he was turned and found himself looking into Kup's annoyed face.

"I thought I said to stay were I can see you" the older transformer said sternly.

"I was swimming that a crime? what now I can't do that?" the twelve yearold shouted.

"What if you get into bother?" Kup demanded. "Those currents could easily drag you out of your depth and smash you against rocks."

Flare clenched his fist looking down,why did everyone have to take the fun out of everything he tried!?.

"I wasn't gonna go far out I was just exploring" he said.

"You should have said what you were doing," Kup scolded. "Human kids don't go swimming without telling their guardians."

"You aren't my creator why should I tell you!? Pit why should I always tell everyone what I'm doing 24/7!?" Flare said before getting out of the water he was about to blow if he had to tell one more person what he was doing.

Tacnus and his twin watched the site with a frown,they understood Flare wanted to be independent on stuff by snapping at someone who was looking after you was abit rude...scratch that it was very rude.

"Flare, you know we're not doing it to be mean..." Tacnus began but flste wasn't pale colored youngling just shrugged off their words walking off ignoring them shout.

"Can't tell me what to do," he muttered.

He then transformed and drove off but not to base he just wanted to be alone.

"Flare," Spira called again but Kup stopped her.

"Kid wants some alone time," he stated, rubbing his face. "Best to give it to him."

As they stared at him, he added. "But I'm gonna see if that flying bird of Soundwave's would come and keep an optic on him...from a safe distance."Tacnus and Spira nodded in agreement as Kup called Soundwave on his commlink.

"Soundwave, you do me a favour?" Kup asked once the Tech specialist answered.

"Affermative,Query: what can I do for you?" was the reply.

"That kid Flare's run off," Kup explained. "He needs some time to cool off but he still needs someone to watch him in secret. Could your Laserbeak handle that?"

"Affermative" Soundwave replied,he figured Flare would run off.

The blue mech sent off with orders to watch the youngling and Soundwave said into commlink "Query: why did Flare Run off?"

"We'd taken him to the beach but he went under water and was heading a little too far out," Kup said. "I got him out before he went too far but he got mad since nothing had happened to him. He's frustrated with being treated the way he is."

Ah so that's why "Statement: I once over heard Flare say he feels like everyone treats him like a china doll " Soundwave said,he knew that wasn't fair but the twelve yearold was a independent soul..which would get him into trouble one of these days."Maybe we do but he is at risk of being badly injured," Kup said. "And if he gets injured, he has to spend even more time cooped up."

"Statement: I know that and everyone knows that but Flare doesn't" The tech specialist replied.

Meanwhile Lazerbeak was flying around until he finally found flare,the youngling was sitting at a park sitting crossed legged underneath a tree,pouting/grumbling.

He just felt so angry that all he could do was think about how stupid everyone was and how unfair his situation was. It was hard not to wish someone else suffered it just so they could know how he felt.

Sighing he leaned back on the tree offlining his optics,he was trying hard not to let tears fall but it was getting harder not to."I hate my life," he mumbled, wiping at his face.

"Why's that?" a voice asked from no where, making him jump.

He looked around trying to see who spoke to him.

A strange Mech stood before him, watching him with a cocked head. Flare sniffed, wiping at his face before turning away.

"nothing," he mumbled.

" doesn't seem like nothing" the mech replied.

"Well it is," Flare said, sure this Mech would tell him what everyone else always did, that it was for his own good.

" want to tell me what's bugging you younling?" The stranger asked sitting next to him.

"Everyone keeps treating me like a sparkling and I never get to do anything fun," Flare explained. "Cause I've got this stupid soft armour syndrome."

" hmm" was the reply " have you told them how you felt about it"

"They don't listen, just tell me its for my own good," Flare said in disgust."... Ever thought of seeing from their point of view?" The mech asked.

" why should I if they don't see mine?" Flare replied with a scoff.

"Maybe they do but can't think how to give you more freedom while protecting you," reasoned the frowned in thought at that statement...sighing he said " I just want. To be like my friends they have more freedom and can do more fun stuff, pit I can't even get hugged without people worry I'll get a injury!"

"That's tough," the Mech said. "It ain't easy being different. But at least they care about your well being to worry, you'd hate it if they didn't worry."

Flare sighed,the stranger had a point.

" yeah you're right" he said.

"Its a pain because you see everyone having fun, doing what they want and no one ever tells them to be careful," the stranger continued.

"Exactly and I swear I'm the only one that thinks everyone is a hipercrate ,they tell me to becareful and ghey never are" Flare grumbled.

"They do tell them," the stranger said. "But not to the extent you are told. When they want to play outside, the most their creators will say is not to go too far and stuff but you are given a set of rules to follow that the others don't have to."The white,pink and red youngling nodded with a frown,all he wants is to be like his friends and to be independent.

"So what am I supposed to do?" he asked. "I can't stand living like this."

The stranger thought for a moment on that statement.

"I guess you both need to find a compromise," he said at last. "The thing is, you can't run around like the others do all the time but there's no reason why you can't have a bit more freedom as long as you do have self awareness."Few minutes of silence later Flare sighed standing up stretching,the mech was right he couldn't but how will he find a compramise with everyone?

"I dunno if I can," he said softly. "They might not listen and just say I've got to stay inside more."

"I'm sure they'll listen if you try hard enough" was the reply.

Flare bit his lip, he just didn't know. And he couldn't bare it if he tried and no one listened to him at all."You should get home everyone will start worrying about you" the mech next to him said pointing to the sky showing it was getting late ,Had he been out that long?"I probably should," Flare said, his creators and everyone else were probably going frantic. "Uh, thanks for listening to me."

"No problem looks like you needed a audio to listen" The mech replied as Flare headed back to cybertron Flare got back, his carrier Arcee came rushing over."Flare, what happened?" she asked, scooping him up.

"I was needed alone time" Flare replied hugging his carrier.

"Kup said you were stressed," she said softly. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

Her son nodded.

"Yes we do I'm not some china doll Carrier I want to be able to have some freedom like my friends and family do, and I find it hypocritical of everyone telling ME to becareful when hardly anyone else is careful." He said as they headed inside."You know your Sire and I worry about you," she told him. "You can get hurt so easily, we don't want you to be in pain or scarred."

"Mom I got scars already from me bleeding easy and everyone else in this place minus the kids have scars" Flare said pointly pointing to a few scars Arcee had.

"I got those in the war," she said with a sad smile. "You've no idea how happy I am you and all the other children didn't have to grow up with that."

"I know but still Mom can't I have alil bit more freedom? I can't stand how I'm living anymore and don't 'I get it' cause you and no one else gets it you have NO idea what it's like having armor soft enough to break easily! Or having to be cooked up,or not being able to play with ypur friends!" Flare said each word turning into a shout tears falling as he got out of his mothe's grip crossing his arms..

She stared at him before saying softly. "You're right, I don't understand what it's like. I just want to protect you."Flare didn't look up at her as he looked at his peds with a frown.

"But I guess that's not much good if you're suffering internally," she added.

The youngling looked at his carrier "I just want to be like everyone else carrier"

"I know you do," she said, bending down to stroke his head. "But until we can cure your syndrome, that's not possible. We can try to make it easier for you however."Flare hugged Arcee "How?" He asked.

"We've been thinking that some sort of protective covering might allow you to play outside more," she twelve yearold looked at her weirdly "it isn't a giant bubble is it?" He seen a episode of Neds Declassified and didn't want to be in a huge hamster ball to walk around in.

"No it's not" Arcee said laughing at the question.

"Good," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Then what is it?" He asked as they were now inside and before Arcee could reply Spira,Blance and a silver fourteen yearold femme with a bit of purple hear and there came ruuning over and hugged him.

"Where the frag were you Trouble maker?" The silver femme Magnei asked sternly as she hugged the twelve yearold with the other femmes doing the same."Hey, lemme go," he gasped, they were hugging too tight.

"I just went for a run," he said when they let him down."Next time don't just run off in a huff Jazz jr made a bet with everyone that you went to pick a fight with someone" Blance said as Flare frowned."Where is that fragger?" He asked with a flat tone.

She smirked as Arcee said."Flare, what have we said about cussing?"

"Sire,Uncle hide and Megatron cus" Flare said before going to find Jr oh he was gonna give it to him BIG time!.

**Author's note: That's chapter 2 chapter three is coming soon I'm gonna try to make these chapters longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

In the rec room a young red,white and black youngling with a yellow vizor was seen playing two player with Spike's Son Daniel and he was winning. "I'm gonna win Danner!" Jazz jr said smugly.

"No way, I'm gonna win," the young boy declared, furiously jabbing at the buttons of his controller."JAZZ JR YOU'RE DEAD SCRAP!" A familiar voice shouted as Flare tackled the older youngling out of nowhere causing him to drop his controller losing the game."Hey, what the pit is happening?" Jazz Jr exclaimed in surprise as Daniel stared in shock.

"What the S*** is wrong with you making bets about me!" Flare glared as the older stared at him in shock.

"Dude I was jokin' around!" He said."Well I ain't laughing!" Was the reply from the twelve yearold."I didn't mean to make you mad," Jr protested before exclaiming. "Hey, you're bleeding."Optics widening Flare looked down at himself has was bleeding and got off in a rush and ran to the medbay but tripped over Ravage not noticing the panther cybertronian. "Ugh!" He grunted."Oww," he youngling had to get to the medbay fast,pushing himself up he ran fast as he could ,reaching the medbay he shouted "First aid! Alil problem!"

"Hmm?" First Aid said, turning before seeing what the problem was. "Primus Flare, what happened?"

" Jazz jr made me mad and I talked him then I tripped over Ravage" the twelve yearold said fast as his brother hurried over to him."Were you fighting with him?" First Aid demanded." maybe" was the meek reply.

"Flare," the Medic said sternly." I only tackled Him!" His brother snapped.

"You know you're not allowed to fight, you could end up badly injured," he said as he lifted Flare up onto the berth." he had it coming though!" Was the pouty reply."That is no reason to fight," First Aid scolded. "Quite apart from your condition, there are much better ways to resolve conflicts that by punching each other."

" Didn't you hear I just tackled him not punch him!" The bleeding youngling retorted rolling his optics,how many times did he have to say it?"Are you telling me it wouldn't have ended in fists flying?" First Aid said. "I've seen plenty of bots get completely carried away over disagreements. Besides, you should know better than to throw yourself at someone, you could have been badly hurt."

" I got mad ok?" The youngling sighed he hated getting these lectures."Then you should have taken your anger out on something that couldn't hurt you," First Aid said as he began to patch him up." I'm hearing a broken record" Flare mumbled.

"What was that?" First Aid demanded.

"Nothing!" The pale colored cybertronian yelped

May 28"I thought so," the medic said.

Flare hadn't gotten off to a good start on getting the twelve yearold stared off into space as first aid fixed the breaches."What were you so mad at Junior about?" First Aid inquired." I ran off and he made a joke around the city that I got into a fight and made a bet about it I'm not something to be just betted on!" Flare said grumbling.

"Well, he'll be told off about that but tackling him wasn't the way to deal with it," First Aid told just got a dry look from his younger brother,it was just a tackle everyone tackle eachother at points."What?" he asked.

" nothing" the twelve yearold mumbled looking at the aid frowned frowned.

"Spit it out," he said.

" ok I just getting tired of these lectures! I feel like most of the grown ups are hypocrates happy?" Flare snapped.

"I guess," his brother said.

They drifted off into silence as First aid fixed the last of the breaches."There," he said at last. "All done."

" great " was the short reply as Flare got off the berth."Try to be more careful next time," First Aid said as he started heading for the shaking his head Flare headed to his quarters,he needed to take a nap.

Ashe was heading there he heard rambling as he walked pass a lab/bedroom and stopped,Mono was working on something already?.Knocking on the door the young mech asked " Hey Mono can I come in?"

"What?" the voice called and Flare repeated his question."Yeah, come in," Mono called.

Entering the youngling saw another same age as him with red and black armor,his voice was asactly a mono toned he war a teal mask that lit up as he talked his teal servos setting a object he was working on onto the lab table in his room/lab as his bright blue optics looked at his friend.

" What can I do for you?" Mono asked cheerfully " Bros aren't being over protective again are they?."

"What do you think?" Flare sighed, at least Mono didn't treat him like he was so breakable like the others. Although like the others, he did still tell him to be careful if he risked doing something harmful." ok then dr Mono head shrink is in the house take a seat and rant bro" the twelve yearold lab geek said gestering to the chair next to gave him a half annoyed, half amused look before doing as asked and sitting. "Well?" Mono asked.

" Well I went to the beach to day,went swimming got pulled out by Kup,then stormed off,came back here had a talk with carrier then I went after Jazz jr tackled him,bleed,then ran to the medbay got fixed/lectured from First aid then came here" the pale colored youngling said with a sad sigh before looking at his half brother with a frown before asking." Mono what's it like to be able to do what you want without being restricted?"

"I don't know," Mono replied honestly. "I'd have to be restricted before becoming unrestricted to tell you what it's like. If you ever get cured, you'll be able to tell me what it's like."

" thanks, like that'll happen anytime soon" Flare said drooping."Hey, lot of folks didn't think the war would ever end and look what happened," Mono stated. "And what about the Quintessons? People thought they'd always be enslaved under them."

" true " Flare both heard a ship landing nearby and both got up and headed outside,someone came from cybertron and Flare was hoping his dad was back."Cool, a ship," Mono commented on." I hope my dad's on it" Flare said as they watched it land before getting closer to nodded as the ship settled on the ground before the ramp opened with a two younglings watched as Optimus,Megatron,Repo Galvatron walked down the ramp as shouting was heard as other mechs followed." my dad and uncle arguing about now?" Flare said walking up the ramp." Ratchet I can use my arm good I only dislocated one!" Ironhide shouted at his brother who shook his head.

"You're going to use that arm unless you allow it to fully heal," Ratchet responded heatedly, he clearly wasn't backing down." last I checked Ratchet it was mah body!" Ironhide shouted back just as heatedly.A tap on flare's shoulder making to twelve yearold jump turning from the growing mechs fighting and saw a six yearold seeker with sky blue armor with red and purple on some parts of her body,He never seen her before who is she?" who are you?" The pale colored mech asked looking into her shy red just smiled shyly at him." do you talk?" Flare asked flatly.

" her name's Skyer" a voice said as Skywarp walked over picking up the seekerling who hugged him happily " and she's just shy"

"Oh," he said in understanding as she kept was suddenly picked up from behind,looked and hugged his dad back " glad yo're back dad"

"Glad to see you son," Ratchet said with a wide smile as Repo came over."Hey kiddo" the green and black mech said."Hey grandsire" was the reply.

"How yah doing?" Repo asked with a smile."NEXT TIME I'm going to cybertron I need to get away from the over protective people here" Flare said bluntly."Is that so?" his grandsire asked with a smile as Ratchet frowned."What's been happening?" he asked his son.

"I tackled Jazz jr and got a lecture and Kup dragged me out of the water for swimming in deep water"

"You did WHAT!?" exclaimed Ratchet as Repo laid a calming hand on his son's shoulder.

"Jazz jr had it coming!" Flare deffended.

"That's no reason to tackle him," Ratchet scolded.

"I lready got a big lecture from First Aid!"

"Good," Ratchet said. "I don't want you tackling Junior or anyone else, got it?"Flare frowned at his sire then pointed at his uncle Ironhide saying "He tackles everyone and never gets yelled at "

"Your uncle has tough armour," Ratchet replied. "It's different for him, especially as he's fool headed enough to rush into any situation, guns blazing."

"Hey!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"I see humans with brittle bones still try extreme stuff" Flare said making a point."Yeah and what usually happens to them?" Ratchet said pointedly.

"They get injured" the young mech growled got out of his dad's grip and stormed off to his watched as the mech stormed off,she felt sorry for looked up at her Sire and Skywarp sighed."He really wants to be normal," he murmured."Why don't they let him?" The seekerling asked inoccently.

"Because he's got delicate armour that gets torn and cracked really easily," her sire explained."Oh" Skyer said..before asking "What makes his armor soft?"

"Not enough nanties that is what keeps are armor strong" Ratchet answered with a sigh.

"Can't he get more nan...na...those things?" she asked.

"Not really he needs them for everything else..and the only methods is shots which will make his armor break and bleed more" the medic said as they exited the and the medic couldn't stand seeing his son stabbed with millions of needles."Aww," she said with a sad pout, she didn't like the idea of him being in wished there was something she could do.

Later on Flare was moping around in his room."Whoever it is go away I'm not in the mood!" He shouted from the knock on his door that just came again."Flare?" Was the voice asked and the twelve yearold to open the door seeing Skyer there."What do you want?" he asked, not unkindly as he didn't know her but he wasn't in a good mood." to cheer you up" was the honest reply as the seekerling smiled.

He sighed."I don't think anyone can cheer me up," was the sad reply." I'm sure there is something" Skyer said just walking into his room."We could play a game?" she suggested.

Rolling his optics flare closed the door,he'd humor her." ok yeah I got a game of Crash bandicoot should be around her" he said.

"What's that?" she questioned as he dug around for it.

" it's what the humans call a video game they play them for fun-aha! Found it" Flare explained finding the game then got it ready."Okay," the seekerling said. "You show me how to play?"

"Sure," he said, settling himself down on a soft, fake fur rug that he sat next to him as the game the opening was funny to watch."Hee hee," she giggled at the silly antics of the characters.

" funny aren't they?" Flare said."YEH!" was the excited reply.

They started the first level.

" can I play?" Skyer asked."Okay," Flare said, handing her a hit a few buttons and got abit far before getting eatin by a crocidile."Aww," she said with a pout.

Flare chuckled as he watched."That happens to everyone," he assured her." you try" the seekerling said giving him the smiled and took the mentally cheered she got him to smile finally! Yes!"I'll show you how to play this game," he promised her."Ok" was the reply."Right," he said and restarted the game so he could take her through the first level."This game is cool" Skyer said as she watched."I know, I love it," Flare said with a continued playing for a few hours until they hit the final level as a knock came to Flare's door."Coming," Flare called, pausing the game and rushing for the the door the frail armored mech saw it was Ratchet standing there.

"Hey Dad" the twelve yearold said.

"Hey son," he greeted back. "Ready to talk?"

**Authors Note: OH MY GOD! so much editing! This story is written by me and MissCHSparkle!..What will happen next? tune in to find out. Repo and the OCs belong to me the rest belong to HASBRO. **


End file.
